1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a mounting apparatus for readily attaching a data storage device in the enclosure.
2. Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
The drive bracket is typically secured to the computer enclosure by riveting or using a plurality of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 discloses a conventional drive bracket which is attached to a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver is required. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operation space for manipulating the screws is needed. This militates against the modern trend toward reducing the size of a computer. Moreover, screws can be accidentally lost during assembly. Similar problems are experienced when rivets are used instead of screws. A riveter is required, and extra operation space for manipulating the rivets is needed. Rivets can be accidentally lost during assembly.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for easy and convenient installation or removal of data storage devices into or from a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus which does not require additional fasteners for attachment of a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a data storage device mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a drive bracket mounted to a chassis of a computer, and a cover for attaching to the drive bracket. The drive bracket comprises a bottom plate, a first side plate, and an opposite second side plate. The first side plate defines a pair of slots in a top portion thereof, and comprises a pair of first positioning pins engaging in positioning holes of one side of a data storage device. The second side plate defines a plurality of through holes, and comprises a catch bar. The cover comprises a main body having a first edge portion and an opposite second edge portion. The first edge portion of the main body comprises a pair of tabs engaging in the first slots of the first side plate of the drive bracket respectively. The second edge portion of the main body comprises a latch hook resiliently engaging with the catch bar, and a pair of second positioning pins extending through the through holes of the drive bracket and engaging in positioning holes of an opposite side of data storage device. The first and second side plates of the drive bracket comprise a plurality of first tongues urging said sides of the data storage device. The data storage device is supported on the bottom plate of the drive bracket. The main body of the cover comprises a plurality of second tongues urging a top of the data storage device. The data storage device is thereby securely retained in the mounting apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: